Meraki Island
THIS ISLAND IS THE HOME OF AND IS OWNED BY CATFISH. ANY USE OF THE ISLAND MUST BE IN FULL PERMISSION OF CATFISHTHESEAWING. Location One of the many islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Around 90 miles south of the Island Palace(owned by the SeaWings). Description MerKai Island is 5 miles long and 4 miles wide-it is obviously NOT shaped like a RECTANGLE. If you were to fly above it you'd see that it has rather wavy shorelines of beautiful white-gold sand with warm reef waters all around it. The Island itself is inhibited by three different kinds of crab, wild boar and some different kinds of flocking seabirds that either come for nesting or for a rest stop on their longer migrational journeys. On the topic of plant life there are many palm and coconut trees growing on the island and towards the middle of the island the plants get greener and thicker, making it hard to land directly in the middle of the island. If you were to walk from the beach deeper into the island you would first encounter some grass then a couple steps later your first sight of a palm tree grove with smaller yuccas growing all around, the ground carpeted with plushy grass. Once past that you are into the "jungle" of Meraki Island containing all of the mentioned plants above and more, with many different kinds of flower, most of which are white or a stunning pink all giving off sweet scents. Once 2-3 miles into the island you will encounter Cathect Stream (named by Eclipse) which is a stream running all the way through the island, the water purifed by the many obstacles it passes through on the way, making it a naturally purified stream. Inhabitants please ask if you want to be added to this list BEFORE doing so yourself. Thank you. Catfish the SeaWing/VERY DISTANT NightWing Scorpion Eclipse Anaconda Auburn Polar Boar Catfish's Bungalow Catfish's house or "bungalow" is located next to Cathect Stream deep in the centre of the island. Her bungalow is over-shaded by a thick canopy of palm and other trees that grow around the island's middle. Her bungalow is made of palm trunks and planks with a roof of dried palm fronds, all of this is held half a foot above the ground by some heavily-roped together palm stumps which were dug up from the ground by Boar. Inside of her bungalow it is often cold because the blinds are often kept shut and the canopy above the bungalow is so thick. Her door is made of more palm planks and on the door is a carved cat-face signifying it to be the property of Catfish along with her name carved in bold letters beneath it. There are no steps to get into her bungalow, you are expected to make that small leap into her home. On all four sides of the bungalow are square-shaped windows with woven blinds created by Anaconda-the windows, have no panes(glass). On the opposite side of her her bungalow from the door is a raised platform of moss which is dipped daily into the Cathect Stream to keep her resting place cool. If you were to walk in to the left is a wall decorated with pictures she's drawn along with a desk for her to work on and some paper and pencils. Then on your right would be different tools for hunting, harvesting and weaving-not that she weaves anyway, it's kinda just for show. And finally hanging from the rafters of her bungalow are little carved dragons, all painted and themed after her friends and family. Category:Places